Talk:IKS Klolode
This page has a definate source yet also states it's existence is theorized, what's going on? --8of5 17:50, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :It looks as though this ship is given the wrong name... i.e., someone took an unnamed ship from "Day of the Dove" and tagged it with the name of a ship that looked like it. There could be something else at work here, though. -- Data Noh 17:55, 28 April 2007 (UTC) The Decipher RPG calls this the IKS Ch'dan -- any good ideas for noting the discrepancy further? -- Captain MKB 14:55, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Not quite sure what you mean by "noting the discrepancy further". Obviously if there is another name that should be noted. If you mean which name should be the pagename I favour the more recent citation, which would be the current name. --8of5 14:20, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::I was asking about both writing a note about the two names in the article, and as to the pagename, wondering if there was a further precedent on MB for ships with contradictory information -- if anyone wanted to draft an italicized note to that effect. ::I disagree that the most recent should always be favored, but Voh'tahk is the most prominent, as Ch'dan was only mentioned as a one line ref in a table in a RPG book, not in any actual stories, and thus I agree with giving it favor. -- Captain MKB 15:32, 3 September 2007 (UTC) I can't recall any case with this specific availability of different names. Generally we go with what feels the most right, so as you say, in this case the most prominent name. I said recently as I didn't know the extent of the RPG reference, so out of one citation in an RPG book and one citation in a comic book I'd go for most recent. If you'd like someone else to write the discrepancy note, which I will gladly do, the detail of which specific book the alternate name comes from would be handy, I'll assume Starships for now. --8of5 16:22, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Return of Klolode Well the recent lists one of Kang's previous commands as being the Klolode and that this ship was destroyed. (Nitpickers please note that I am not referring to the IKS Klolode 'cha featured in the 2269-2270 segments, but a later reference). This could possibly be a reference to this ship with the Klolode name which was given in early fan publications and used on this wiki for a long time, as it states it was one of his early commands. --The Doctor 23:43, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Cool, well it's possible Kang had a few commands in the early years if it's not completely clear these aren’t meant to be exactly the same ship. The notes on all these Klolodes and this page will need altering to reflect whatever Forged in Fire has established, at the very least pointing out they might be the same and/or what relationship each vessel has to each other. --8of5 13:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) UPDATE: Chapter 41 states that that the Klolode was the ship that was destroyed in . With three conflicting names from three sources, I strongly suggest we move this to a unnamed page such as Kang's battle cruiser (2268) or such-like to avoid favoring one source over another. --The Doctor 16:49, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Eww no, I'd rather have one of the names. I suggest we go with Klolode as it is both the oldest and most recent name. And it also joins up with the Klolode cha' being it's successor. --8of5 16:51, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::You may not, I may not. However, we aren't meant to show any bias in creating this encyclopedia, so choosing a name which doesn't support one name over another is the best way to go here. For example, I may prefer Stone (Commodore) to be named Aaron Stone, but the name of the article gives equal validity to L.T. Stone and the countless others given over the years. --The Doctor 17:05, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Well we already are showing bias on the current setup using one name over the other. And generally we do have biases, canon stuff always come first, and then there's some level of hierarchy with novels taking precedence over comics who normally have more influence than games. Things in smaller continuities get forced into continuity notes over the larger novelverse, etc etc. There may not be a huge amount which makes Klolode the more dominant name, but there is some. Ch'dan comes from one RPG, Voh'tahk comes from one comic, Klolode comes from one novel. But, Klolode does have more history, even if it isn't from sources we could use as sources, that's why it was the one out of those three names to get into that most recent novel. And before Forged in Fire we did have a recognised Klolode II, which was a successor to the Klolode even if we didn’t have a source to show that - now we do. I think there’s enough weight in the history of the name Klolode to make it the page name over the other two, and avoid something less specific. --8of5 17:18, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::I agree canon should be the one thing that takes precedent over all else, but heirarchy is a fan created bias. What if someone doesn't read the novels, but only the comics, then the overriding name would be IKS Voh'tahk. However, I will await the opinion of other for proceeding any further. Hopefully, Mike has a viewpoint on this matter. --The Doctor 17:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, "Klolode" does have more history in that it was referenced as having a successor in "Pawns and Symbols" -- whereas the other names are both one-shots. -- Captain MKB 19:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::I just thought I would present an unbiased opinion, but if general consensus goes with Klolode then obviously I will support it. --The Doctor 20:06, 8 January 2008 (UTC)